Picard Song (fad)
is a YTMND created by user , his first and only site. It was created on April 25, 2004, and was the first YTMND to get over a million views. Its components are a tiled picture of Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard from Star Trek: The Next Generation, an excerpt from "The Picard Song" by DarkMateria http://tborgax.homepage.dk/audio.html, and text that reads "CAPTAIN JEAN-LUC PICARD / USS ENTERPRISE". It was the first site to gain over one million views as of August 2005. As a Fad Early The Picard song was one of the earliest fads. As with most 2004 fads, lines from the song would be edited into other quotes, or different portions of the song would be used. The Picard Song became a key fad during this time. The 2006 Hack On January 2, 2006, a hacker found the password for the site creator's account and deleted the site. Max Goldberg promptly replaced the YTMND with a previous backup, but was unable to restore its view count. By February 2006, The Picard Song reached two million views and the view count was restored. Confusion Some users seem to believe that the "Luc" in "Jean-Luc" is not spoken in the sound file used for the site. The "Luc" is present, but it is difficult to hear because of the electronic beats that comprise the percussion of the song. Nevertheless, some users maintain that the "Luc" is absent. Additionally, some users believe that Shitty himself wrote the Picard song, and that he and Dark Materia are the same person. This confusion may have occurred since at the time of the site's creation, YTMND creators were not yet able to cite their source materials. Shitty McShit has updated the sources for his site (pointing to Dark Materia's site) now that source citing is possible. The Picard-Batman War When the Batman YTMND exceeded the views of Picard Song, a small Picard and Batman fad occurred. Picard's Status on YTMND Today Most Picard sites do not involve the song, but rather scenes of him from Star Trek. The Picard Song fad helped to boost Picard and Star Trek's popularity. Picard has also yielded other fads like "Art Class" and "Chunk is Indestructible". Most early 04-ers see Picard as one of the main and classic YTMND characters. Picard will almost always show up on any YTMND conglomerate. Other Star Trek Character Songs Many people have made "Picard-song-style" YTMNDs of other Star Trek captains. These remix sites include Captain Kirk, Captain Sisko, Captain Janeway, Captain Sulu, and "Captain Geordi Laforge". Unlike the Picard song, these users had to create the background music themselves as there was no existing music. So, there are many variations of at least some of these songs. YTMND Soundtrack The song was included on Volume 2 of the YTMND Soundtrack. In addition, Picard was used as the disc cover for Volume 7. Alternate universes In the PTKFGS universe, the Picard song is replaced by the Sheridan song, featuring Captain John Sheridan from the popular science fiction televison show Babylon 5. Two versions of the Sheridan song exist, seen and . YesYes replaces the Picard Song with the Solo Song, utilizing a vocal sample from Han Solo of Star Wars. External links * "The Picard Song" MP3 in its entirety Category:Hall of Fame Category:Star Trek Category:Fads